


a couple in a apartment

by i_like_stars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brutal Murder, F/M, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Out of Character, i think idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_stars/pseuds/i_like_stars
Summary: :)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	a couple in a apartment

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Armin cracked two eggs and stirred it with flour and water. He was making pancakes for Annie, who was still lying in bed tired from working all night long. He mixed the batter and heated the pan. After he made the pancakes, he topped it with some whipped cream and sweet berries.

He walked up the stairs, carrying the tray of pancakes and sweet blueberry pie. Armin opened the door and saw his girlfriend sitting up and stretching; Armin smiled and placed the tray on the bed.

“Morning, dear.” Armin placed a kiss on Annie’s forehead.

“G’morning…” Annie mumbled, still sleepy. She saw the tray of food and her pupils dilated. “What’s that?”

Armin giggled at how Annie liked sweets. “A special breakfast, for you.”

Before Mikasa could say “ErEh!”, Annie tackled Armin in a warm hug. “Thank you…”

Armin smiled and hugged back. “You’re welcome.”

“Armin!” Annie called out to her boyfriend, who was getting left behind because his feet keep getting stuck in tree roots.

“Just a second!” Armin called after her. Annie sighed and jogged up to him, trying to get his foot out.

The pair thought it would be nice to go outside and camp, but they thought it would be easier. Now they had a total of 10 mosquito bites, 3 times of Armin’s foot getting stuck in tree roots and a lost toothbrush.

“This was not a good idea.” Annie grumbled, chewing a piece of candy Armin packed for her.

“I agree.” Armin put his arm around Annie’s shoulder and the couple walked like that until they reached a spot to camp.

Armin, being the nerd that he is, knew how to set up a fire and was able to identify 5 kinds of edible mushrooms in the camp site. And Annie was the one who set up the tent and cooked soup.

Before the two knew it, the sun started going down and the moon was rising up. Soon, the moonlit sky would be filled with stars. Perfect for stargazing.

The two ate their soup and laid down on a blanket Annie brought.

“That looks like big dipper.” Armin pointed to a constellation in the sky, his arm being used as a pillow by Annie.

“Mmh..Nerd.” Annie snickered. Armin grinned and looked at his girlfriend. “Your nerd.”

“Ew such a sap.” Annie smirked. She let her eyes wander on Armin’s face a little longer. That messy blonde hair, eyes like the blue ocean and a charming smile (you can’t spell charming without armin after all).

“In love again, Ms. Leonhart?” Armin teased, his laugh like bells.

“…Maybe…” Annie mumbled hiding her face by cuddling closer to Armin.

He laughed and hugged Annie back, they eventually fell asleep cuddling under the night sky.

Armin and Annie were sitting on the couch, legs tangled together eating snacks and watching their favorite movie. The whole time, Armin kept glancing at Annie. He was very very lucky to have her in his life.

As the credits rolled, Annie eventually fell asleep holding an unfinished candy bag. Armin chuckled at this and draped a warm blanket over his girlfriend’s body and turned the tv off. He snuggled near Annie and kissed her forehead.

“Goodnight, my love.”

Eren, a highschooler with the same class as Armin walked past Annie and Armin’s apartment. Mikasa lived around there so Eren figured he would see his classmate’s apartment too. He saw Armin coming out of the house and turning back to talk to someone, Eren believed that he was talking to Annie and continued to walk to Mikasa’s house.

“Armin Arlert? The guy who likes the ocean and books?” Mikasa was a bit startled by the question Eren was asking but she anticipated something weird to come out of her friend’s mouth. After all her friend wrote an essay about “The Rumbling” which occurred 2 million years ago and it was very horrifying.

“Yeah, does he have a girlfriend? I think it was Annie?” Eren pondered, grabbing a potato chip and popped it into his mouth. 

“Annie’s dead.”

Eren choked at the fact. “What?! But I saw Armin talking to her?”

Mikasa suddenly became serious and murmured, “She died 3 years ago, and Armin recently got out of jail.”

“Wha-what do you mean???”

“He murdered Annie brutally, her head was squished by a hammer and her body was chopped to pieces and was put in a trash bag.”

“WHAT??WHY??”

“I heard that Bertholdt, that tall guy from our class flirted on her and Armin was really mad. Bertholdt died soon after Annie, his body found inside Armin’s washing machine.”

Eren felt like he was about to puke.

“And I heard Arlert is going to mental because he keeps talking to someone, even though there’s no one there….Are you sure you haven’t heard about this Eren? This was all over the news.”

“I don’t…watch news that much…”

“Well, you got your answer.” Mikasa left it at that and picked up her latte, and drank it.

Eren couldn’t believe his ears, a guy like him murdering the best fighter and tallest boy in their highschool? Eren looked outside the window and saw Armin talking with nobody.

_He murdered Annie and Bertholdt, huh?_

__

i do not know what i was thinking when writing this

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, kudos and feedback is really really appreciated! <3333
> 
> special thanks for killing stalking on giving me inspiration on what murder methods i should put🥰 
> 
> (but seriously do NOT check out killing stalking if you are a kid, it isn't made for the young :/ not only it has inappropriate scenes but it also has graphic stuff, you can read it when ur older ^ _ ^)


End file.
